When an elongate substrate such as a coaxial or telephone or electrical cable is spliced or otherwise terminated and connected to a housing or device, it is necessary to protect the cable connectors including the exposed interior conductors, the connector body and the port or the signal will be affected. More specifically, when a coaxial cable is spliced, both the exposed interior of the cable and the connection must be protected from moisture ingress to permit a high quality signal to be transmitted across the splice or transferred to the splitter box or amplifier.
Within the past several years, gel materials such as silicone gels, polyurethane gels, polyurea gels, thermoplastic gels such as Kraton.RTM. polymers and extender oils, and the like, have been used to seal elongate substrates. These gels most effectively seal for reentry when the elongate substrate is sealed under compression and not potted around the substrate to be sealed. More specifically, the gel is generally cured apart from at least a portion of the substrate and thereafter brought into contact with the complete substrate and the gel placed under compression to seal the substrate through either a spring or restraining the displaced movement of the gel with an enclosure. Suitable examples reciting gels and/or enclosures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,610,738; 4,909,756; 4,859,809; 4,600,261; 4,634,207; 4,942,270; 4,639,284; 4,595,635; 4,777,063; 4,716,183; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,894. The complete disclosures of each of these patents is incorporated herein by reference.
It would be highly desirable to have an enclosure which hinges and locks together with an audible sound or tactile response, such as a click, to ensure positive protection while maintaining the features of reenterability and reusability when necessary. Preferably, the device is either a one piece unit or at least hermaphroditic, i.e., capable of two like pieces fitting together to form the enclosure.